ISLA DE LA TOTAL ANIMACIÓN
by wendolyne
Summary: Con los personajes de HTTYD, Frozen, Epic, Los Croods, TROTG, y mas. Llega la nueva y excitante temporada de ¡Drama Total! Parejas, treguas, traiciones, rupturas amorosas y más combinados con grandes dotes de humor. En una isla todo puede pasar y más aun cuando arriesgan su vida y salud mental de por medio
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien chicos, hice este fanfic solo por diversión, estaba viendo Total Drama cuando se me ocurrió esta idea, espero que les guste o les parezca interesante, intentare no cambiar tanto la personalidad de los personajes y emparejare a mi OTP de por medio :3 Como sea, cambiare algunos nombres al ingles porque no me gusta como suenan en español, si quieren que cambie algun otro nombre al ingles solo díganme**_

_Una isla. Dos equipos. Un gran premio y mucha, mucha ANIMACIÓM. Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa favorito de todas las familias amantes del dolor, esta será una temporada como ninguna otra y el nombre es ¡ISLA DE LA TOTAL ANIMACIÓN!_

-Vaya – dice Chris quien habla por teléfono - ¿Enserio? Me parece que no hay presupuesto para eso… no, no solo ponlo en una caja o algo.. ¡oh! ¿Ya estamos al aire? – tira su celular al agua- Bueno disculpen aquella llamada al parecer tendré que despedir a alguien por eso- se aclara la garganta - ¡Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega de drama total! Mi nombre como todos ustedes saben es Chris Mc Lean y hace unos pocos meses me avisaron de esta inusual temporada, verán no esperen ver a Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro o Lightning por aquí, pues los participantes los sorprenderán.

-Chris – sono el radio de su cinturón – Chis, adelante

-Dime Cheff – contesta Chriss tomando el radio y sonriendo a la cámara con la usar isla en el fondo

-Ya llego la carne fresca… quiero decir las victimas .. no espera – dice Cheff por el radio

-Y ya llegaron los participantes

La cámara enfoca una nave espacial roja conducida por un peculiar perrito azul con antenas y cuatro brazos quien hace un gesto a la cámara.

-Denle la bienvenida – dice Chris mientras de la nave sale un rayo verde que transporta a varias personas a la isla – a las estrellas de Disney

Todos están tumbados en el suelo, pues Stitch los dejo caer rudamente.

-¿Dónde estoy? – dice Merida intentando quitarse de Encima a Anna

-¿Qué es este lugar? – dice Elsa ayudando a Anna a ponerse de pie

-No lo se – contesta Anna – Un momento estamos en el catillo y otro "¡poof! – dice exagerando movimientos con sus manos

-Gran descripción Anna – dice Flynn rodando sus ojos

-Bienvenidos campistas – dice Chris y se dirige a la cámara la cual enfoca las caras de todos mientras Chris los presenta – Merida, la princesa de "Valiente", de la famosa película "Enredados" Eugene

- Flynn,– interrumpe Flynn - la única que me puede llamar Eugene es mi querida esposa

-Como gustes – dice Chris – "Eugene" – intenta contener su risa

-De la película "Frozen" tenemos a la adorable Anna, el más odiado príncipe de todos, Hans, Kristoff, el hombre reno y finalmente la reina de hielo Elsa

-¿Podría explicar que hacemos en este lugar? – Exigió Elsa – Y ¿Por qué este… cretino nos acompaña? – dice señalando a Hans

-Auch – dice Hans – También me da gusto volverlos a ver

Kristoff mira furioso a Hans y da pasos hacia el más Anna lo detiene

Chris ríe. – Al parecer el ratón no les hablo sobre nuestro acuerdo – dice – Todo comenzó con una apuesta perdida y verán … oh, esperen – dice tocándose la oreja – al parecer faltan personas

Cheff aparece cargando una bolsa que se mueve, la desata y de ella caen los trillizos.

-Estaban en la cocina- dijo Cheff – como ratas en busca de migajas – al momento de terminar sus palabras una flecha le atraviesa el sombrero y la cámara enfoca la cara seria de Merida

- Harris, Hubert y Hamish, los pequeños diablillos también de la película "Valiente"

-¿Y bien? – dice Merida acercándose a Chris con el flecha en el arco y apuntándole a la cara - ¿nos daras respuestas? Pequeño y gracioso hombrecillo

-Paciencia – dice Chris – aun faltan sus compañeros.

-¿Compañeros? – dice Kristoff y acto seguido una brisa helada llega.

Es Jack Frost deslizándose desde la luna y haciendo una rampa en espiral hacia abajo, grata divertido y resbalando por la rampa van seis personajes quienes también están gritando…. Pero no de emoción.

Elsa lo mira fascinada mientras crea un bulto de nieve para que los demás aterricen sobre ella.

Como caer en una almohada ¿no? – dice Anna pegándole con el codo a Kristoff

-Bien – dice Chris – al parecer ya llego el segundo cargamento – voltea a ver a la cámara quien vuelve a enfocar las caras de los personajes mientras Chris los presenta.

-En primer lugar tenemos al favorito de las _fan girls_ Jack Frost de la película "El origen de los guardianes"– Jack hace una reverencia y sonríe alegremente a la cámara, está emocionado al ver que todas aquellas personas pueden verlo.

-De la misma película tenemos a Hada

Ella sonríe y se pega un poco a Jack

-De "Los Croods" den la bienvenida a los salvajes Guy y Eep

Guy se aclara la garganta

-Oh y también a Brazo – dice Chris – de "Como entrenar a tu dragón" la intrépida Astrid, el inventor Hiccup y su dragón Chimuelo

-Lo que la luna dijo era cierto – dijo Jack – realmente estamos en una especie de programa de televisión.

-¿Qué es una teleivison? – pregunto Guy ayudando a poner de pie a Eep.

-Esperen – dijo Chris – las explicaciones vienen cuando estén todos completos

Se escucho una sonora alarma de un bote y un estruendo, en la playa ha aparecido una caja moviéndose. Unos pasantes abren la caja con unas palancas de hierro y de ellas salen arrastrándose por la arena dos chicas.

-Denle la bienvenida a M.K de "Epic" y a Mavis de "Hotel Transilvania"

-¿No se te olvida alguien? – dice M.K y señala su hombro, Chris hacerca una lupa que da a ver a Mud

-Oh, claro – dice – tambien este el homrecillo de "Epic"

-Es "hombre hoja"- dice Mavis

-Como sea – responde Chris

-Nos – dijo M.K escupiendo algo de agua – nos habían prometido transporte.

-Cambio de planes – dice Chris riéndose

-Bien ya que están todos reunidos podre comenzar – dice Chris – al parecer solo nuestros amigos de Dream Works saben de que trata todo esto.

Todos ellos asienten con la cabeza o dicen "si".

-Para explicarle a los demás este es un reality show hecho para entretener a las familias, nuestros productores consiguieron que sus jefes firmaran un contrato donde ustedes serán los participantes de este show y seguirán las reglas de cada concurso. – rio macabramente pero después se aclaro la voz

-Tenemos entendido – dice Chris – que varios de ustedes tienen experiencias con bosques, así que trajimos varios ecosistemas, según cada punto cardinal hayaran, jungla, bosque, savana o artico

-No estoy segura que "artico" sea el nombre de un ecosistema – dice M.K, pero simplemente es ignorada por Chris

- El comedor esta a la derecha del campamento y un poco más lejos está la cabina de confesiones, se dividirán en dos equipos y vivirán en diferentes cabañas, divididas en chicos y chicas. Esta temporada estarán divididos entre "Heroes" y "Sidekicks" que en ingles quiere decir "ayudante del héroe" o como yo prefiero llamarle "perdedores" – dice riéndose

-Y serán divididos de la siguiente manera.

Aparece Cheff con un cañón de playeras, que es disparado entregándole la camisa correspondiente de su equipo a la persona que sea nombrada

-El equipo de héroes será compuesto por: Merida…. Elsa…. Chimuelo…Flynn…Jack Frost…. Kristoff…. Astrid…. MK y finalmente ….Eep

_**Video diario:**_

Kristoff: ¿¡HEROE?! ¡¿YO?! ¿Pueden creerlo? Sven prende el televisor, los trolls de roca tienen que ver esto.

Hiccup: ¿Qué? Chimuelo esta en los héroes y ¿¡yo no?! ¿Qué clase de realidad alterna es esta?

Chimuelo: (Simplemente se queda mirando a la cámara para luego lamerla)

_**Fin del video diario**_

-Y ahora del quipo de los perdedores, es decir "Sidekicks" tenemos a: Hiccup… Guy…. Anna… Nod, los trillizos… Belt… Hans… Hada y Mavis

-Espera un momento – dice Flynn – ellos son once y nosotros nueve

-Técnicamente los trillizos cuentan como uno – dice Chris

-Eso no parece justo – dice Flynn

-Créeme, lo es – dice Merida – Una vez que los separas se vuelven quietos y mansos

-Se supone que el primer día se les pone una actividad y alguien sale eliminado, pero al parecer el ratón y sus abogados nos hicieron llegar a otro acuerdo – dice Chris rodando sus ojos – lo que respeta del día se les dará para descansar y conocerse y mañana a primera hora los vere en el almuerzo.

_**Video diario:**_

M.K: Una caja… llegue ¡En una caja!, habíamos acordado un barco, estoy de acuerdo que mi compañía no es tan famosa como la de Dream Works o Disney, pero por lo menos deberían tenernos algo de respeto, también fuimos películas famosas (grito en la lejanía de Chris: No, no lo fueron)

Mavis : Seguro se preguntaran como es que puedo estar bajo el sol, la respuesta es simple (saca un embase y lo enseña a la cámara) Protector Solar con poder x1000, fue difícil de conseguir, pero al fin puedo salir sin quemaduras

Elsa: No estoy muy segura sobre todo esto… aun no controlo mis poderes del todo podría causar una catástrofe si al enojarme les congelara a todos su corazón o su cabeza (se queda pensativa) Hablando de corazones congelados, ese chico Jack, ¿Cómo hizo para tener tal control sobre el hielo?

Jack: Por supuesto que amo este lugar, cuando la luna me pregunto esto acepte de inmediato, que importa lo que diga Norte los guardianes pueden estar sin mí por unos días (dice sonriendo recargándose en su cayado)

Anna y Kristoff : (Besándose apasionadamente) (Anna nota la cámara aun encendida y la apaga)

Hans: Es mejor estar aquí que en el calabozo de mi reino, hay veces incluso que se les olvida darme de comer ¡Vamos! Solo quise matar a Elsa y a su hermana, no es para tanto

Eep: uuuuhhh hay una lucecita roja (dice golpeando la cámara)

Belt: ….

Astrid: Esta bien que Hiccup no esté en mi equipo, así no tendré que preocuparme de estarlo opacando.


	2. Chapter 12

**Wow, la verdad no pensé que alguien leyera este fic! Solo me había dicho que como en este sitio solo tengo un fanfic debería hacer otro, pero, al parecer si les gusto a algunas personas :D Claro que aceptare sugerencias de desafíos, la verdad no soy buena inventando ese tipo de cosas, pensaba agarrar de desafíos anteriores lo de Jelsa o Helsa…. Lo veremos ;) Por cierto este será un minicapitulo, porque se supone que tenia que estar esta parate en el primer capitulo, escribiré el cap 2 cuando pueda :3**

**Capitulo 1.2**

Son las 2:30am y todos parecen estar pacíficamente dormidos, o eso es lo que parece. En la cabaña de los héroes Merida está dormida abrazando su arco y babeando sobre el, comparte litera con Astrid quien aun dormida blande su espada en el aire haciendo un agujero en la madera del techo que cae sobre su cabeza noqueándola por fin. Eep decidió dormir debajo de las literas, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a un colchón, hacia sonoros ruidos de animales, mientras Elsa quien estaba en el segundo piso de aquella litera inconscientemente hacia nevar. MK era la única que no estaba dormida, tenía tres colchas encima intentando cubrirse de la nieve y con el escándalo de Eep era imposible cerrar los ojos.

**_Video diario:_**

MK: (Con grandes ojeras en los ojos y sus parpados cayéndose del sueño) ¿Sabían que Eep puede imitar a un mamut dormida? O que cuando Elsa tiene pesadillas ¿los copos se convierten en granizo? (Señala su ojo morado)

**_Fin_**

Hans duerme pacíficamente con un antifaz negro sobre los ojos y murmura algo sobre ser "demasiado hermoso para la vista humana", en la ventana se ve una sombra, una sombra delgada y con dos trenzas.

-Psst Ana – se escucha una voz en los arbustos y Anna se acerca sigilosamente, trae puesta un camisón con las palabras "Let it go, Bitches".

-¿Kristoff? ¿Eres tu? – susurra

-El mismo – dice Kristoff saliendo de entre los arbustos, trae la camisa de "Heroes" y un pantalón deportivo.

-¿Enserio haremos esto? – pregunta Anna riéndose un poco

-Por supuesto – dijo Kristoff – lo hemos planeado desde hace…

-horas – dijo Anna – Como sea, ¿traes las cosas?

Kristoff saca una botella de miel y una bolsa con algodones.

Anna comenzó a reir y Kristoff le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Shhh, nadie debe saberlo- dice Kristoff

Se escucho como si alguien se aclarara la garganta y se pueden ver tres figuritas avanzando hacia ambos.

-¡Los trillizos! – dice Anna – No deberían estar aquí.

Uno de ellos señala lo que trae Kristoff en la mano y el simplemente lo esconde en su espalda.

-Oh, de acuerdo – dice Anna y se agacha a la altura de los pequeñines – Le íbamos a hacer una broma a Hans, ya saben por todo eso de casi matarme a mi y a Elsa, pero supongo que no querrán que eso le pase a un miembro de su equipo.

Los trillizos intercambian miradas y una picara sonrisa aparece lentamente en sus rostros. Uno de ellos le indique a Anna que se hacerque y le susurra algo al oído.

-¡Oh! ¿Pueden hacer eso? – dice Anna y los tres asienten

-Creo que nos hemos conseguido muy buenos complices – dice Kristoff

Después de eso la noche transcurre pacíficamente para los demás, incluso para Hans, su sopresa será en la mañana.


	3. Chapter 2

**Antes quisiera aclarar que Hiccup y Astrid son los de la primera película, ya que empecé el fic ates de que saliera la segunda, para no confundirlos.**

Capitulo 2

La última vez en isla del drama: Los concursantes llegaron, equipos fueron hechos, nuevas amistades y viejos enemigos, y jaja al parecer está a punto de iniciar una batalla de bromas pesadas, síganos en este nuevo y emocionantemente violeto capitulo de ISLA DE LA TOTAL ANIMACION!

(intro)

Hans durmiendo pacíficamente con un antifaz que tiene escrito "I'm so pretty!" tiene la mano bajo la almohada, se acomoda hacia un lado y de repente siente un hormigueo en el cabello, levanta su mano hacia aquella parte de su cabeza, pero al sentir algo viscoso rápidamente la retira.

-Pero ¿Qué- - dice sintiendo esa mezcla entre sus dedos – miel en el cabello, ya me lo esperaba ¿¡te crees muy graciosa Anna?!

Se levanta un poco y lleva ambas manos a la cabeza

-Por suerte usaba mi – dice retirándose una gran masa de cabello – PELUCA DE NOCHE

Su verdadero cabello estaba cubierto con una redecilla.

-Seguro no pensaron en eso, este hermoso cabello nunca debe ser tocado – Arroja la peluca pegajosa y se vuelve a acostar y se retira el antifaz.

Hacia una hermosa noche estrellada, la luna estaba a la mitad y las estrellas danzaban como aquella vez en el castillo donde creyó haber visto en Anna la oportunidad de ser finalmente Rey.

-Vaya – dijo Hans – Desde el calabozo del palacio no se puede ver este escenario – respiro profundamente – Es casi tan pacifico como…. Un momento…

-¿¡DONDE ESTA EL TECHO?! – grita

La cámara se aleja dejando ver el colchón de Hans balanceándose en la punta más alta de un pino y este al ver la altura entierra sus dedos en el colchón para no caerse.

-ANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Video diario:**

Kristoff: ¿Si me arrepiento sobre lo de Hans? Para nada, tenía que hacer algo con ese doble cara, Anna no me dejo golpearlo la última vez, así que esto fue una buena venganza

Anna: Esos pequeñines tienen buenas ideas, tal vez los contrate como "vengadores oficiales de Arrendelle" …. Y si, es un oficio real (cruza los brazos)

**Fin del video diario**

En la mañana….

Se escucha un sonido de trompetas en el altavoz.

-Buenos días campistas – dice Chris – Espero que hayan tenido una buena noche, porque será la última en la que dormirán bien – se rie siniestramente – Los quiero en el comedor exactamente en 30 min, si no están a la hora Cheff les dara una sorpresa jejeje.

**Video diario:**

Elsa: (estirándose) No había dormido así desde hace años, espero no haber hecho nevar dormida, aun tengo problemas con eso.

M.K: (temblando y con ojeras bajo los ojos) Granizo toda la noche… TODA. LA. NOCHE.

**Fin del video diario**

Mavis sale de la cabaña, pinto su camiseta de Negro y trae unos lentes de sol con forma de murciélagos.

-¡Que maravilloso día! – dice y al avanzar un poco nota a M.K tirada en el suelo.

-Vaya – dice Mavis - ¿Sucedió algo?

-Todo – dijo MK – No se porque deje que me convencieran de hacer esto.

Astrid sale corriendo de su cabaña aun poniéndose sus botas, nunca ha llegado tarde a algun evento y no espera llegar tarde a este.

-¡OUCH! – exclama M.K cuando la apresurara Astrid pasa por su espalda.

-¡Oh ¡ - dice Astrid cuando nota que pisoteo a M.K – Lo lamento tanto, dejame te ayudo

Astrid ayuda a M.K a levantarse .

-Luces horrible – le dice Mavis a M.K. al ver sus ojeras

-Gracias – dice M.K

-¡Rayos! – dice Astrid – Faltan 5 minutos, no llegaremos a tiempo

Entonces a Astrid voltea a mirar al cielo y ve a Hiccup practicando giros con Chimuelo.

-¡Hey! Novio, ¿una ayuda?- exclama Astrid.

Hiccup se percata de donde está y baja hacia el suelo.

-¿Suecede algo? – dice Hiccup

-Llegaremos tarde – dice Astrid – Llevanos hacia el comedor.

-Seguro – dice Hiccup – súbanse a Chimuelo .

Chimuelo retrocede unos pasos y enseña los dientes, haciendo que M.K se espante y casi vuelva a caer al suelo.

-Oh claro – dice Hiccup tranquilizando a Chimuelo – No puedes con el peso de todos.

-Pueden descontarme a mi – dijo Mavis convirtiéndose en un tierno murciélago – puedo volar yo sola.

-Aun así – dice Astrid – tres personas para un dragon mediano seria mucha carga.

**Video Diario:**

**M.K :** Vamos solo díganlo a la cara, que realmente no quieren llevarme.

**Hiccup:** Hace tiempo intente llevar a más de 3 personas en Chimuelo….. no salió bien, la única que puede montar conmigo es Astrid (rasca un poco su nuca) ¿Me pregunto cómo llevar a M.K también?

**Fin del videodiario**

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar – se escucha una voz y una helada brisa se expande por todo el lugar.

-Hola Jack – dice Hiccup y este sonríe

-Yo me encargo de la chica – dice Jack – Ustedes pajaritos de amor pueden irse.

Hiccup se ruboriza un poco y empieza a tartamudear algo, Astrid rueda los ojos y lo arrastra hasta Chimuelo y se van volando al igual que Mavis.

-No quiero ser pesimista – dice M.K – pero como tus poderes de "hielo" me ayudaran a llegar antes.

Jack sonríe pícaramente y da unos pasos hacia ella.

-¿Alguna vez has usado un trineo de hielo?- pregunta Jack y M.K se ve seriamente confundida.

-En el comedor—

Elsa se esta riendo con Anna y Kristoff de la broma que le han jugado a Hans. En otra mesa Flynn, Merida y Belt están jugando un juego de barajas con apuestas y Belt está ganando todos los juegos. Guy les enseña a los trillizos una ballesta para disparar comida que acaba de construir y los pequeños lo miran con los ojos abiertos pensando en utilizarlo para su siguiente travesura. Eep está jugando con la comida misteriosa e incluso la usa como un tipo de mascarilla para cara.

**Video diario:**

EEp: ¿Solo le tengo que hablar a esta lucecita? (pregunta golpeando la cámara con el dedo) ¿Esta viva?

Flynn: ¡¿Cómo es que ese perezoso puede ganar tanto dinero?!

Belt: (guiña el ojo a la cámara)

Fin del video diario

-¡Llegamos! – exclama Astrid entrando al comedor con Chimuelo y Hiccup.

-Justo a tiempo – dice Hiccup

Mavis también llega e inmediatamente arrastra a Astrid hacia una mesa para comer juntas.

-Pero aun faltan campistas – dice Chris – Y ya han pasado 29 minutos con 50 segundos . Saben lo que esto significa.

-Si no llegan en menos de 8 segundos tendrán su sorpresa especial- dice con una sonrisa malvada.

-En 5…..4….3….2….

La ventada del comedor se rompe con M.K quien viene sentada en un bloque de hielo a una alta velocidad, al que Jack estaba impulsando con su viento invernal.

-Estamos aquí – dice Jack casi cantando y con una gran sonrisa

La cabeza de M.K había chocado con la pared y estaba algo mareada, pero logro decir que también estaba presente.

-Parece que somos todos – dijo Flynn al ver que Chris aun estaba sonriendo.

-Ohhhh ¿enserio?- dice Chris

Entonces se escucha un grito y el techo es atravesado con la forma de una persona y en el suelo entre los escombros se encuentra Hans, quien tiene toda su piel rojiza debido a toda la exposición del sol, los campistas miran hacia el techo y se puede ver a Cheff en un helicóptero del cual arrojo a Hans.

-¿Esta muerto? – dice Eep picándolo con una vara.

-Sobrevivira – dice Chris

**_Video diario:_**

Hans: (escupe un diente y deja ver un agujero en su perfecta dentadura) ANNNAAAAAAAAA

Kristoff: Vaya, creo que siento algo de culpa (cierra los ojos) (comienza a reir y los abre) No jaja

**_Fin del video diario_**

-El cheff lo encontró en la punta de un pino – dijo Chris - ¿Me pregunto que abra pasado? – voltea a ver discretamente al grupo de Anna, Kristoff y Elsa

**Aun no esta completo el capitulo, pero siento que necesitaban un adelanto, lo completare más tarde, así que ****_don't worry be happy ;) _**


End file.
